Bittersweet Symphony: Of Light and Dark
by Yours Truly
Summary: A stolen moment in the gloom comes back to bring hope: A tale of Light and Dark incarnated. AL slash


Author Notes: Once upon a time I swore never to write about 10 different kinds of fanfiction. So far, I have written most of them, and that only proves how little I listen to myself! *Grin* but I swore before I knew what I was missing, so don't be so harsh on me!  
  
Slash ahead, nothing graphic, A/L pairing. It contains spoilers for The Two Towers movie. All of the previous warnings were things I wasn't going to write! LOL  
  
Please R&R! I need to know if I should just burn this or actually leave it posted. I'm leaning towards the first one, myself. Too mushy for my tastes, I still can't believe I wrote it! I blame it on the fact that it was 3 AM *nods*  
  
And I was forced into posting this, against my will with a threat from Minka, "the kind soul" *growls* I shall find something to threaten you with…someday! *Waves fist in the air* (Ooh, I'm so scary…LOL)  
  
Bittersweet Symphony: Of Light and Dark  
By Yours Truly   
  
"I don't want this to end," A melodic whisper, filled with longing and hope that brought sorrow to the one who heard it. Arms tightened around the slim body of the speaker, hands brushing gently through the blond strands. The touch was reverent, loving, belying an unspoken agreement from the man who shook his head sadly when he heard the words "I would like to let myself believe it doesn't have to end…"  
  
"Don't," the voice on itself is not unpleasant, yet the word sounded wrong, sounded bitter. The voice should not be speaking such words after the melodious sound as the voice of the first being had been. But there is no one in that shady, sorrowful corner to realize that; no one but the two that stood in a close embrace. Light and Dark in painful contrast "Don't allow your heart to see hope in lies. The truth shall crush you, if you do."  
  
Now the strong, thin arms dressed in greens and browns tightened around a bigger body, one that did not hid the strength it possessed as the Light's one did. And yet those tightened arms, however strong their grasp was, spoke in fact of current weakness "Do not speak the truth…I don't wish to hear it."  
  
Such deep sorrow in the voice should have never come to be. But such is the curse of the bittersweet embrace they shared, and of their every stolen moment. "You need to hear it said…"  
  
"Do not…" Desperation now, tainting beauty, tainting light…is like watching a candle slowly consume down to nothing. Such is the curse of gifts intertwined. The gift of the First Born intertwined with the gift of transience.  
  
"One day, Legolas," The Dark is mourning. Sorrow and love mingled with regret is clear for all to hear. But in this dark corner, only Light and Dark are listening. A name…Legolas…a name spoken to its bearer, making this sad story seem real. Making it real, against their will. "One day, not only will this end…"  
  
"Aragorn, please…" Too real now, Dark and Light have names; bear the burdens brought by them. This is no game they play…this is real sorrow they feel…real embrace they still share. Real are those tears Light tries to hide.  
  
"I will end as well." Unheeding of the whispered plea, now Dark must be a witness of the consequences. His arms must now hold the defeated form that still clings to their embrace "Everything will end…"  
  
Silence reigns between them, in their world, in this scene. They don't hear anything but their voices now, care for nothing but about each other. No more names now, they make it an illusion, a fantasy…a wonderful dream amidst a nightmare.  
  
"You said…" music to one's hear, that voice, being broken down by sorrow only makes it more fair "You said, if I called, you would come…you said if I needed you…"  
  
"I said it long ago," a step away from their embrace, and liquid pools of blue look on in despair so wrenchingly beautiful "I was young, while you are young still…centuries pass and you remain young."  
"You lied?" Dread so deep it would make one shake. A pale, cold hand reached up to touch, to feel a face that grew rugged while his remained the same. Eternal Light and withering Dark.  
  
"Never," Reassurance meant to calm profound doubt…reassurance with no foundation, that soothed the sorrow nonetheless "But one day…I will be able to come to you no more."  
  
Silence reigned, and Light then wrapped itself around Darkness again "I don't want *us* to end."  
  
"Only I will." Whispered the Dark; arms wrapping themselves back around the saddened form "You have sworn to live."  
  
"I will, if it is meant to be," Whispered Light. Broken promises to bring them hope in broken times of hatred. Took a step back, and fearful eyes searched reassurance in sorrowful ones "When you can come no more…how will I know?"  
  
A smile, a kiss, touch and feeling to be found. Light and Dark made one.  
  
"You will feel." And that was all the answer needed at that time, in that dark, hidden corner in the castle of Edoras.   
  
****  
  
But now…now Light needed more answers. Now it…he…he needed it to be more than a hazy joyful dream. Light needed to be Legolas, and he needed everything that Dark…everything that his love could offer him.  
  
Alas, now, it was too late.  
  
Fallen, Aragorn had fallen, into a darkness that was deep and final enough to swallow him whole. Dragged down an endless cliff by a tainted darkness, which Legolas could not relate to Aragorn…no, in his eyes, Aragorn was Light, not Dark.  
  
Light now stood without its Dark and everything was out of balance. Light did not shine brighter as it should…no, it started to fade away. Fade away along with the spark in his gaze when after a battle he had called, and no one had come. Instead, grief and death had appeared, more real that the dream they had both been. And Light did not feel as was promised…Legolas was…numb.  
  
Tears long denied were spilt that night, for the future that had caught up with them too fast. Light now withered slowly, towards Darkness. Not feeling, but knowing. Knowledge was stronger than feeling.   
  
But along with a new dawn, feeling came, and Light rose, moving slowly towards the window that brought him the unexpected. Light felt hope in that dawn. Confused and overjoyed, Legolas decided he must try once more, and a sad, gentle whisper escaped his lips.  
  
A call.  
  
The first Eldar to call for the Dark, and still remain Light.  
  
And in that day, Dark came. Riding through the gate, with a purpose, he came. Not a dream, but real, strong, living…Aragorn.   
  
Legolas stared, not believing. He felt now. He felt love. And so he smiled, and reached out, touched and reassured himself. Stored the memory away for later enjoyment. It was real. *He* was real. And for now, they were real.  
  
Legolas smiled, assuming his name and assuming reality. Light and feeling on his face, he smiled and everything was real.  
  
Light had called and Dark had came, but…  
  
"You're late."  
  
The End.  
  
This also proves that I can write short things! *Pokes out tongue* But I can't believe I wrote this! LOL, Please R&R! I need comments to keep breathing! 


End file.
